The New Yogi Bear Show
The New Yogi Bear Show is a series produced by Hanna-Barbera for first-run syndication in 1988. It combined new Yogi Bear shorts with classic shorts from the 1950s and 1960s. First-Run Shorts # Kahuna Yogi # Grin and Bear It # Board Silly # Shine on, Silver Screen # Buffalo'd Bear # The Yolk's on Yogi # Yogi de Beargerac # Bearly Sick # Bear Exchange # To Bear Is Human # Slim and Bear It # Old Biter # Pokey the Bear # Shadrak Yogi # Bruise Cruise # Bear Obedience # Come Back, Little Boo Boo # La Bamba Bear # Clucking Crazy # Misguided Missile # Double Trouble # Attack of the Ninja Raccoon # Biker Bear # Bearly Buddies # Predaterminator # Little Lord Boo Boo # Yogi the Cave Bear # Little Big Foot # Top Gun Yogi # The Hopeful Diamond # Real Bears Don't Eat Quiche # Slippery Smith # In Search of the Ninja Raccoon # Balloonatics # The Big Bear Ballet # Blast Off Bears # Battle of the Bears # Bringing Up Yogi # Unbearable # Banjo Bear # Boxcar Pop # Yogi Meets the Mummy # Ninja Raccoon, the Final Shogun # The Not So Great Escape # My Buddy Blubber Voice Cast * Julie Bennett as Cindy Bear * Greg Burson as Yogi Bear (new shorts only) * Don Messick as Boo Boo and Ranger Smith Credits * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * Producers: Don Jurwich and Alex Lovy * Story Editor: Neal Barbera * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Animation Directors: Robert Alvarez, Joan Drake, Frank Andrina, Oliver Callahan, Ed Love, Irv Spence, Allen Wilzbrach, Joanna Romersa * Directors: Paul Sommers, Jay Sarbry, Don Lusk, Robert Alvarez, Bob Goe, Art Davis * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Storyboard Artists: Tony Benedict, Jerry Eisenberg, James Fletcher, Bob Foster, Scott Jeralds, Lin Larsen, Alex Lovy, Marty Murphy, Chris Otsuki, Bill Perez, Lew Saw, Joel Seibel, Don Sheppard, Bob Singer, Gary Hoffman * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Voices: David Ackroyd, Charlie Adler, Patricia Alice Albrecht, George Ball, Julie Bennett, Susan Blu, Greg Burson, William Callaway, Peter Cullen, Dick Erdman, Chad Everett, Laurie Faso, Miriam Flynn, Patrick Fraley, Lauri Fraser, Teresa Ganzel, Kathy Garver, Dick Gautier, Arlene Golonka, Dana Hill, Peter Leeds, Allan Lurie, Tress MacNeille, Laurie Main, Allan Melvin, Scott Menville, Don Messick, Howard Morris, Alan Oppenheimer, Rob Paulsen, Henry Polic II, Jan Rabson, Hal Smith, John Stephenson, Cree Summer, B.J. Ward, Frank Welker, Patric Zimmerman * Animation Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller * Main Title Music: John Debney * Music Score By: Hoyt Curtin * Title: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Design Supervisor: Jack White * Character Design: Mark Christianson, Kirk Hanson, Donna Zeller, Lou Ott, Chris Otsuki, Scott Jeralds, Bonita Versh, Mike Bennett, Melani Sowell * Unit Head: Alfred Gimeno * Layout Supervisor: Felino Capati * Layout Artists: Joselito Avila, Antonio Legaspi, Raymond Romero, Levy S. Vergara, Magtanggol Zarzuela * Animation Supervisors: Joanna Romsera, Phil Robinson * Animation Checking & Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland * Animation: Allan Abelardo, Rosauro Adorable, Edwin Alcala, Mario Cabrera, Tednicolas Camahalan, Rodel Castillo, Rita Deseo, Oscar Dizon, Jesus Espanola, Ralph Fernan, Guilberto Garcia, Romeo Garcia, Earl Gozo, Noriel Israel, Rita Javier, Adam Kuhlman, Leonardo Lagonera, Ruben Malacura, Maureen Mascarina, Raul Mimay, Emmanuel Plantilla, Marco Plantilla, Ronaldo Samala, Victorio Santiago, Angelito Santos, Edemer Santos, Francisco Santos, Alfonso Serrano, Aureliano Sibulo, Henry Soriano, Arnold Valencia, Roman Yusi * Backgroung Supervisors: Al Gmuer, Ulfrido Barona * Background Artists: Gloria Wood, Bonnie Callahan, Phil Lewis, Martin Forte, Andy Phillipson, Rex Avila, Alberto Delizo, Danilo Dictado, Emiliano Gumera, Manuel Inaldo, Lalaine Labayne, Alejo Leal * Color Stylists: Alison Leopold, Candy Alejandrino, Aurora Uaje * Production Assistants: Kristina Mazzotti, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel * Program Supervisor: Barbara Simon Dierks * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Sound Editors: Tim Iverson, Michele Douglas, Catherine MacKenzie, Carol Lewis, Michael Bradley, David M. Cowan, Jerry Winicki * Music Editors: Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky, Daniels McLean * 1/4" Editors: Kelly Foley, Paul Douglas * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Production Manager: Joharn Iriarte * Production Supervisor: Jerry Smith * Track Readers: Yvonne Palmer, Jim Hearn, Kay Douglas, Kerry Iverson * Camera: Elias Macute, Raul Salgado, Mario Vitug * © 1988 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. External Links * [http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/K-O/The_New_Yogi_Bear_Show/ The New Yogi Bear Show] at the Big Cartoon Database Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Yogi Bear Category:Syndicated shows Category:The Funtastic Index